Drunk Party
by CorpsePartyLover 3850
Summary: With the school days coming down to zero,5 students decide to set up a party for their last day of school.But with a specific girl in charge of the party,will it turn out to their likings?(T rated,but will be M soon :D)


**Hey all this is CPL3850 and I know I have been inactive for quite a while but with good reason and I'm here with another fanfiction. This one is gonna be multi-chaptered lemon story hooray though none in this chapter so for now a T rating ,but until then...LETS START THIS DRUNK PARTY!(Fyi if u couldn't tell events in heavenly host never happened and [POTENTIAL SPOILER]...theres no Shinozaki family curse or whatever,so Yoshiki doesn't have to worry about dying.)**

* * *

** Chapter 1 Seiko's party**

Naomi's POV

I walked up onto the doorstep of my,most possibly perverted friends house ready for whatever she had in mind,for some reason I got a little worried when she open the door with here familiar smile.

"Oh hey there Naomi,wheres your dear,dear Mochida and everyone else?"She said smirking.

"Seiko they should all be here soon and please don't refer Satoshi as my 'dear' please"I said blushing.

Seiko led me inside and we sat down on her couch waiting for the others until she noticed my blush.

"Oh,then why are you so embarrassed,is it because I know about your crush,I think everybody knows expect for Mochida"she said with an evil grin.

"Thats the point I don't want Satoshi knowing I like him"

"Why not,its obvious he likes you back,why not just ask him out?"

"How do you know he likes me?!"I yelled wanting to know if she was teasing me or being serious.

"It's really REALLY obvious, and gosh Naomi I didn't know you could yell like that."

"How?"

"He's always there for you,he's always awkward and blushes a lot when he's with you,and he's even groped you a few times remember?

"THAT WAS ON ACCIDENT AND HE DIDNT GROP ME!

"Oh then why did he grab them,hhhmm?"

"H-he uh..."I couldn't think of anything.

'After he did grab them for whatever reason,he got all embarrassed and said sorry,did he mea-no he would never'

"I don't know why he did,but he did it on accident and do you really think we could be together?"I ask blushing

"Of course just look at you two,you two are meant for each other"

"Well..I guess your right we do get along well and we are good friends..."

"Mmhhhmmm,beside that point,I know why mochida would want a feel,THERE SO SOFT AND BIG LIKE PILLOWS"She said leaping onto me groping me from behind.

"Seiko stop it,this is embarrassing!"

*After a few minutes of waiting and useless girl talk*(yes you don't want to see girl talk looks like it'd make you stop reading,trust me I have experienced this from sitting with a table full of girls...NEVER AGAIN!)

We both heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me"She said hopping off the couch.

I watched Seiko walk to the door and act surprised.

"Oh why hello there Mochida-kun"

Satoshi's POV

"Hey Shinohara is Naomi and the others here?

"Oh and why is it important that Naomi is here"

I blushed trying to regain my posture.

"N-Nothing I just want to know if she's here thats all"

"I'm here Satoshi"

I walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down

"So Naomi How hav-,Naomi?"I cut off my sentence and realized the reddened face Naomi sitting next to me

"Whats wrong?"Then I realized our hands were barely grazing each other.

"S-Sorry!"We both stuttered out both jerking our hands away from each others with reddened faces

The room got silent and Naomi and I exchanged glances causing for both of us to look a way with even redder faces.

I looked back at Seiko that had the whole party set up and was working on the finishing touches.

It was the before school ended and Shinohara wanted to all of us to get together and have a party at her place.

"So wheres Kishinuma and Shinozaki?" I asked Seiko after she was done checking her masterpiece.

"They should be both here So-"

*Ding dong*

"Right now!"

I basically run to the door and open it.

"And what are you two love birds doing here late"

Ayumi's POV

I started blushing when she said love birds and I immediately tried to make an excuse but couldn't come up with any since she caught us...holding hands...and wearing his jacket.

'why do i feel all warm inside whenever I'm with Yoshiki this shouldn't even be a big-wait why did i just call him Yoshiki'I mentally slapped myself trying to contain myself

"It's not like that!"He said letting go of my hand.

I saddened missing the feeling of our hands together and his warmth.

"Oh yeah then what is then huh?"Shinohara said with a devious grin

"She just got cold on the way here so I held her hand and gave her my jacket"He said with a tint of red to his cheeks

"Yeah Seiko it wasn't anything like that"I claimed in defense.

"Oh whatever love birds now come on lets get this party started"she said leading us inside.

Yoshiki's POV

"So what exactly are we gonna do?"I ask seriously not knowing what she had in mind.

"Were gonna eat some snacks,drink, then"play" around"she said snickering.

"Oh god please don't let it end up like last time"Pointing out her suspicion.

"Oh don't worry about it,I'll get the drinks"she said running off to the kitchen.

I glanced over to see Satoshi and Naomi sitting down together and awkwardly shuffling and fidgeting their fingers.

'Why don't they just go out already'

Then I looked at Ayumi who was fidgeting with her fingers

'God she can be cute sometimes'

I sat down next to her trying to start at least something with her

"So...what do you think Shinohara has in mind"

"No idea I just hope it's not as bad as the last party"

"Yeah I still can't believe she gave us all food poisoning on "accident" last time we went to one of her parties"

"Me either...do you know if Morishige or Mayu are coming"

"Neither of them are coming,Mayu is sick and Morishige theres no point in coming if Mayu's not there."

"Oh...hey what do you think Shinohara is doing,she's been gone for a while"

"In the kitchen getting the drinks and snacks"

I glanced over at the kitchen,only getting a glimpse of whats going on inside.

'Whats taking her so long'I thought hearing her giggle.

Seiko's POV

'We can start having fun now'I thought giggling.

I poured the clear alcohol into each of there drinks followed by ice cubes and water.

'Now they won't suspect a thing'I had the intention to get them drunk,but not to get them to waste or else they won't remember any of this especially like last time...all that time wasted to not even be remember...

"I have the drinks and snacks!"I exclaimed walking back into the living room.

"Yeah..."They all said lowly.

"Oh come on guys show so more excitement this is gonna be fun "I said crossing my arms and frowning after setting the drinks and snacks down

"Fine alright Shinohara"I heard Satoshi say uncertainly

"Yeah but if anything happens I'm blaming you guys for inviting me"Yoshiki said trying to find an excuse for anything that could happen

They all took they're glasses and drank away without worries or regrets.

'Lets see how this will turn out'I thought thinking of a way to get things actually started,because things just started getting fun..'Seiko thought not being able to hold in a grin

"Eh whats with these drinks Shinohara"An already drunk Satoshi asked.

"Oh nothing..."I said forcing myself not to burst out laughing on how weak Satoshi was to alcohol.

* * *

**A/N Probably not the best i've written its been a while..a really long while i might sorry for not writing sooner i've been getting some request for more stories and tips on how to make my writings thanks to some certain people that got me back into writing,in fact I was actually gonna stop writing till a few amount of people got me back into the you all and i'll see you guys and gals later(hopefully not a few months like last time)CPL3850 out.**


End file.
